


Never Made Me Blink Once

by bedbugswrite



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedbugswrite/pseuds/bedbugswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley worries that a New Maya might need a New Riley.<br/>Maya insures her she's happy with the one she's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Made Me Blink Once

**Author's Note:**

> Underage Warning for kissing.

Riley remains quietly beside her Dad as she watches her best friend's face crumble, her warm smile drooping into a line as the room goes silent.

"What did you just say to me?" Her voice wavers, tears starting to pool up while Shawn stutters with an apology, tripping over his words and Riley desperately wants to hug her, because she may love Uncle Shawn but no one messes with her best friend.

Her Dad places a hand on her shoulder, sensing her idea, "Wait." his eyes still focused on the scene in front of them.

"Because no one's ever cared enough to say that to me." Maya embraces Shawn in a hug, still crying and Shawn looks around frantically, wanting to make her stop and promising new clothes. Riley has a bad feeling about this.

 

Both girls are hyped up after Demolition, shopping bags surrounding them at the window bay of Riley's room.

Riley hold her hands together, fidgeting as she gazes at Maya sweeping through the room in her new clothes, a white wide sleeved top and floral kimono, definitely a change from this morning.

"Love it!" Maya smirks, gathering up other items to show off.

"I need to tell you something." Maya faces away from her, but from her voice Riley can tell she's nervous and she hates that the blonde has to feel that way around her.

"Anything."

"And I don't want you to react."

"I won't." They both know it's a lie, Riley reacts, she reacts loudly and bright and big enough anyone can see it.

Maya loves that about her, she loves a lot about her, but she really needs for her not to be _that_ right now.

"Love it!" Riley cries out at her new outfit, arms flying out in fists in glee.

"I know!" Maya yells back, getting lost in the silliness for a moment, rushing to show her next outfit.

Without the other girl, Riley takes a moment to glance around her room covered in colours of clothes and bags, how all of them are for a new Maya and Riley is going to stay the same.

"Maya..." Riley's plea is above a whisper, out of place with all the yelling, it's no wonder Maya doesn't hear her as she is changing.

Riley can't help the unsettling feeling in her chest, the new clothes show a new Maya, _what does that mean for her?_

Maya comes out of the bathroom, walking out to present her new fringed jacket, expecting another love it and greeted with a teary eyed Riley, a sight unseen by many and leaving her mind a complete blank.

It's always been her job to protect her, even if no one asked, Maya kept Riley oblivious to potential threats and somehow she'd failed while in their most special place.

"Pumpkin?" She pushed her bags to the side to sit next to Riley, wrapping an arm around the other girl's waist, tugging her closer.

"If you're a new Maya, then you'll need a new Riley."

"What?" The sentence doesn't make sense to Maya, how can there possibly be a new Riley when she is already everything she wants? Logically, she understands the loud girl changes and grows with every passing day but, to Maya, she will always be this, _her_ Riley.

"I really, really like you, and I like you like this, but I'm still going to the same Riley." The brunette mumbled as she stared at her hands, not risky the look on Maya's face.

"I don't want to be left behind." Tears began to roll down her face and Maya is frozen, shocked at her words, how could she possibly think that?

"Riles, you know I would never lie to you?"

_Not about the important things. Not about this._

"Ring power?"

"Exactly. So, this is me telling you, you don't need to change. You're perfect the way you are." She rests her head on Riley's shoulder, using her other hand to find Riley's and lacing them together.

Riley shifts, moving to look up into Maya's eyes, already on her with a smile and hope that she easily returns.

She finally feels at peace, her heavy feelings off her chest and at ease.

Maya is her everything, without her Riley is scared of all the things she would miss out on, is scared that if Maya ever left it would confirm all the insecurities that lurk in the deep depths of her mind, she recognises it's may be selfish.

But, she also knows they make each other better people and if anyone else was to look at her with the same gaze, to have it returned to them instead of her?

Her heart would break.

Maya is her confidence when she doubts herself and her leash when her ideas may be too much. When Riley thinks of her future, any potential for her to be happy, it will always include Maya.

"You taught me that if you don't hope for too much, it might actually happen. I'm going to hope for one more thing."

Maya moves forward, eyes closed, vulnerable and the other girl surges to capture her lips. The kiss is passionate and a little off beat at first, Riley kissing her with all her energy and Maya trying not to smirk to ruin it, bringing up a hand to caress Riley's face.

Maya wants to say here forever, in pretty clothes with a pretty girl she loves, a chest full of love.

Alas it must end, and as Riley pulls back to breathe she grins wide, teeth peeking through and eyes full of love sending tingles through Maya. Giddy enough that she begins to giggle, setting Riley off too.

 _Love it._ Riley thinks happily.


End file.
